When jet-powered aircraft land, the landing gear brakes and imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to slow the aircraft down in the desired amount of runway distance. Thus, jet engines on most aircraft include thrust reversers to enhance the stopping power of the aircraft. When deployed, thrust reversers redirect the rearward thrust of the jet engine to a forward direction to decelerate the aircraft. Because the jet thrust is directed forward, the jet thrust also slows down the aircraft upon landing.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with turbofan jet engines fall into three general categories: (1) cascade-type thrust reversers; (2) target-type thrust reversers; and (3) pivot door thrust reversers. Each of these designs employs a different type of moveable thrust reverser component to change the direction of the jet thrust.
Cascade-type thrust reversers are normally used on high-bypass ratio jet engines. This type of thrust reverser is located on the circumference of the engine's midsection and, when deployed, exposes and redirects air flow through a plurality of cascade vanes. The moveable thrust reverser components in the cascade design includes several translating sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) that are deployed to expose the cascade vanes.
Target-type reversers, also referred to as clamshell reversers, are typically used with low-bypass ratio jet engines. Target-type thrust reversers use two doors as the moveable thrust reverser components to block the entire jet thrust coming from the rear of the engine. These doors are mounted on the aft portion of the engine and may form the rear part of the engine nacelle.
Pivot door thrust reversers may utilize four doors on the engine nacelle as the moveable thrust reverser components. In the deployed position, these doors extend outwardly from the nacelle to redirect the jet thrust.
The primary use of thrust reversers is, as noted above, to enhance the stopping power of the aircraft, thereby shortening the stopping distance during landing. Hence, thrust reversers are primarily deployed during the landing process to slow the aircraft. Thereafter, when the thrust reversers are no longer needed, they are returned to their original, or stowed, position and are locked.
The thrust reversers in each of the above-described designs are moved between the stowed and deployed positions by means of actuators. One or more of these actuators may include a locking device to prevent unintended thrust reverser movement. While these locking devices are generally safe, they tend to be complex and heavy for certain applications, and have an envelope that is not compatible with certain applications.
Hence, there is a need for a thrust reverser actuator locking device that improves upon one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a locking device that is not complex or heavy as compared to known locks, and/or does not significantly increase actuator system size and/or weight. The present invention satisfies one or more of these needs.